


who up kinshifting rn (titled to be changed but its 11 pm and im in a huge nagito kinshift)

by komaedakun



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Kin memory, M/M, One Shot Collection, fictionkin, i dont even know, kinshift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun
Summary: self-indulgent kin validation lmao im nagito
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent kin validation lmao im nagito

"Hinata-kun will never love me..." I laugh, quietly yet almost maniacally to myself. The clock has struck 3 am already, and yet here I am gazing at the pool. "I'm sure he hates me, why wouldn't he? Ah, the despair..." I don't even know why I say these things. It's nothing but noise, nothing but word vomit. Words for the sake of something to say. I roll my jeans up my ankle and kick my shoes off, feet dipping in the water. At this hour and at this moment, I might as well be in an entirely different situation. I sigh. I'll bet I'm the first person to even use the pool on this entire joke of a school trip, and even then it's not like I'm swimming right now... 

"It's my fault anyway, so it's not like I can blame him." I sigh. "I can't blame anyone else either. I tried to kill someone, and then almost got killed myself, not to mention made everyone's job harder at the trial... I shouldn't even be here right now. It's no wonder he doesn't like me!" Ah, after the trial I had said something alone the lines of _That stings, Hinata-kun. I thought you and I were quite similar._ Of course, that came off as sarcasm, or just me being... me. I can't stand feeling like this. Up until the party, I'd say we were close to becoming actual friends. Everything about him is wary and tense... He must have been so put off by my relaxed attitude about the whole thing. "What do I do?" I ask no one in particular. The stars maybe, or the water. Or the island itself. "Should I apologize? But for what? _Hey, sorry I wanted to kill someone also I'm madly in love with you!_ How does one even start that conversation?" I exhale and let myself fall back onto the pavement, my legs still in the water, looking up at the sky. 

"Can't sleep?" Hinata asks, maybe humorously. But of course, this embarrassing conversation with myself was heard by none other than Hajime Hinata himself, who just happened to be sitting on the edge of a pool chair at 3 in the morning. "Ah... Good morning Hinata-kun..." I whisper, ashamed just a bit. "What brings you here on this fine day?" 


	2. axcgjherk chapter 2 i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to the guest who commented kinda cringe bro

"Oh, the usual... I haven't slept since before the party, and why start now?" Hinata laughs dryly. "How long have you been sitting gout here?" He asked. "Hm... Maybe since 1? It's been a while, that's for sure." I haven't looked at him yet, not since I first noticed he was there. How long had he been sitting there? "Aren't you afraid?" I ask Hinata. "Afraid of what?" 

"Of me killing you? You heard what Teruteru said at the trial, and you know that I was literally going to murder someone..." I admit. It's not like he's that dense, right? He must feel some sort of unease at least... He sighs but says nothing. "I'm dangerous, Hinata-kun. I've been deemed a threat. Kazuichi and Nekomaru seemed to think so." I run my hands through my hair. Is he even listening?? Had he even paid attention during that class trial?

"I don't think you'd kill me, Komaeda. I don't really think you'd truly be able to kill anyone." Hinata finally answers. "I don't hate you, by the way." He practically whispers. "So you did hear that... How long were you listening?" This is just embarrassing on my part, just my luck that the one time I try and spend some alone time at 3 am, the one person on my mind shows up. "Um, long enough to hear... Everything?" Hinata confesses. "I probably should've left, I realize that. I just... You're an enigma, you know that? I want to understand you." Hinata glances around, waiting for some kind of response.

"Ah... I would like to understand you as well." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye i forgot to post this but im still in a nagito shift i literally bought sdr2 and read a 130k rewrite fix it fic im literally consuming so much content and also! you can find my fics on fanfiction.online as well my username is @nagitokomaeda hehehe


End file.
